Night of the Living Gingerbread
[[Datei:Tales v2 51 00.jpg|thumb|270px|''Tales of TMNT'' Vol.2 #51]]Night of the Living Gingerbread ("Die Nacht des lebenden Pfefferkuchens") ist der Titel einer Geschichte aus der Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles-Reihe der Mirage Studios. Details *'Erstveröffentlichung:' Oktober 2008 *'Ausgabe:' Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Vol.2 #51 *'Story und Zeichnungen:' Dan Berger *'Text:' Eric Talbot *'Cover': Dan Berger und Steve Lavigne *'Einleitungsseite': Michael Dooney Kontinuität Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste *'Vorheriges Kapitel': "Community Service" *'Nächstes Kapitel': "Alien Invaders" Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|200px|Bonus-Pin UpTeenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Raphael **Leonardo **Michelangelo **Donatello *Shadow Jones *Renet *Lord Simultaneous (erwähnt) Dan Berger's ''Gutwallow'' *Gutwallow *der Nekromant *Oogly Moogly *Puff Einleitung thumb|140px|Die EinleitungEin Turtle: Aaah, Halloween... Der Geruch von brennendem Laub, der berauschende Biß der frostigen Herbstwinde, das ätherische Leuchten des Spätherbstmondes... Schwarze Katzen miauen, während alterslose Hexen gackern und einen kosmisch-kabalistischen Witz mit grinsenden Jack-O'-Lanterns austauschen, von denen wir gewöhnlichen Sterblichen noch nichts wissen... Alles zu seiner Zeit, ihr sanften Seelen... Alles zu seiner Zeit... Heute nacht schlüpfen alle phantatmagorischen Wesen aus ihrer Schale und wandeln frei inmitten der Menschenmengen der menschlichen Zivilisation umher. Dies ist die beste Zeit des Jahres... Dies ist unsere Zeit des Jahres. Lass mich dir eine Geschichte erzählen... Handlung thumb|left|140px|"Bitte nochmal" :PEs ist Halloween, spät in der Nacht um 11 Uhr 42. Die Turtles verbringen die Nacht als Shadows Babysitter und wollen sie mit einer Gutenachtgeschichte in den Schlaf wiegen. Jedoch ist Shadow - im Gegensatz zu den Turtles - alles andere als müde, besonders da es sich um ihre Lieblingsgeschichte handelt, und sie bettelt Michelangelo an, sie ihr noch ein fünftes Mal(!) vorzulesen. Nach viermal dieselbe Geschichte zu hören bw. zu lesen zu bekommen ist Michelangelo alles andere als willig, doch da er Shadow nicht enttäuschen möchte, beginnt er sich spontan eine ganz neue Geschichte auszudenken, alles mit Magie, Monstern, Verließen und Drachen... und im Mittelpunkt steht eine kleine knutschige Plüschpuppe, die er im Arm von einem seiner bereits eingeschlafenen Brüder erblickt. Und auf Shadows begeisterte Zustimmung hin beginnt Michelangelo zu erzählen... thumb|200px|Eine Katastrophe namens RenetEines Tages, so die Geschichte, platzt unvermittelt die Zeitherren-Praktikantin Renet ins Heim der Turtles rein, um ihnen stolz ihr neues Outfit zu präsentieren, das sie speziell für ihr neues Zeitzepter, welches sie "zufällig gefunden" hat, zusammengeschneidert hat; jedoch hat sie - genauso wie mit dem alten Zepter - noch gar keine Ahnung, wie sie damit umgehen soll. Den Turtles schwant sofort Schlimmes, doch ehe sie noch irgendwelchen Protest einlegen können, fuchtelt Renet wild mit dem Zepter umher, um irgendeinen Effekt in Gang zu kriegen - und mit einem Mal blitzt das Zepter auf und die Turtles finden sich von einem Moment zum anderen ganz anderswo! thumb|left|140px|Rettet Gutwallow!Gleich in der Nähe ihres Landeplatzes werden die Turtles auf einen seltsamen Gesellen aufmerksam, der von einer Horde Zombies umringt wird. Die Turtles zücken ihre Waffen und kommen dem Burschen zu Hilfe. Nachdem sie die Zombies erledigt haben, stellt sich ihnen ihr neuer Freund, ein lebendiger, schwammiger Pfefferkuchenmann, als Gutwallow vor, doch kann er ihnen nur wenig über ihren momentanen Aufenthaltsort ("Moonsorrow") und über die Zombies, die die Diener eines Nekromanten waren, erzählen. Zudem hat er noch einen Botengang zu erfüllen und pflückt sich hastig noch eine Handvoll Alraunen zusammen, bevor er sich eiligst wieder auf den Weg macht. thumb|140px|Unheimliche Schlösser...Um aus dem magischen Reich von Moonsorrow wieder nach Hause zu kommen, so schließen die Turtles, brauchen sie einen Experten in Sachen Magie, und so beginnen sie nach einem zu suchen. Nach kurzer Zeit finden sie sogar ein Hinweisschild auf einem Pfad, der sie zum Nekromanten führen soll. Die Turtles folgen dem Pfad, doch je weiter sie ihm folgen, desto mehr scheint er direkt unter ihren Füßen zu verschwinden. Zu allem Überfluss taucht auch noch ein aggressiver Werwolf auf, und als Raphael dem Biest die Schnauze blutig tritt, lockt dessen Heulen den Rest ihres Rudels an. Die Turtles flüchten vor der Meute und gelangen so zum Ende des Waldes, wo sie auf eine hohe Felsklippe stoßen, die sie als Rückendeckung nutzen. thumb|left|140px|... mit unheimlicheren BewohnernDie Werwolfmeute rückt heran, doch plötzlich verhalten sie und ziehen sich dann angsterfüllt zurück. Doch als die Turtles gerade aufatmen, öffnet sich eine Geheimtür hinter ihnen im Fels, und sie werden von einer Horde Zombies von hinten gepackt. Sie setzen sich umgehend zur Wehr, doch dann werden sie von einem Zauberspruch versteinert, der vom Nekromanten ausgesprochen wurde, dessen Schloss auf der Spitze des Felsens steht. Dieser zeigt sich begeistert, vier so außergewöhnliche Exemplare in seine Gewalt gebracht zu haben, und befiehlt seinen Zombiedienern, die Turtles in sein Labor zu bringen, wo sie noch in dieser Nacht in neue Zombies verwandelt werden sollen. thumb|140px|[http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cave_canem Cave Canem!]Wie es jedoch der Zufall will, arbeitet ausgerechnet Gutwallow als Sklave des Nekromanten. Als er im Labor vorbeikommt und dort seine Lebensretter in dieser misslichen Lage sieht, braut er ihnen sofort einen Alraunentrank zusammen, der den Versteinerungszauber aufhebt. Gutwallow führt seine Freunde zur Vordertür des Schlosses, doch der Nekromant hat dort ein tentakelbewehrtes Wachmonster aufgestellt, dass sich sofort Michelangelo schnappt und in seinen Schlund stopfen will. Die anderen Turtles greifen das Monster an, doch ihre Waffen erweisen sich als ineffektiv; doch bevor das Monster sich Michelangelo einverleiben kann, springt Gutwallow heran, stößt ihn aus der Gefahrenzone und wird selbst vom Monster verschluckt. Doch anstatt dem Monster zu munden, wird Gutwallow nach einen Moment der Übelkeit von diesem wieder ausgespieen, und das Wesen ergreift winselnd die Flucht. thumb|left|140px|Nosferatu FlambéKaum haben sich die Turtles und Gutwallow von dieser Begegnung erholt, kommt schon gleich das nächste Dilemma ihres Weges: Gutwallow wird aus heiterem Himmel von den Klauen eines riesigen Drachen gepackt und fortgetragen. Die Turtles nehmen die Verfolgung auf und erreichen ein weiteres Schloss, diesmal eine Ruine, die aber von einem Vampir und dessen drei Bräuten bewohnt wird. Die Vampire bereiten sich freudig auf ihr heutiges Dinner (mit den Turtles als Hauptgang) vor, doch da bricht auf einmal die Mauerkrone des Schlosses in Flammen aus, die die Vampire zu Asche rösten. Dann lässt sich auch noch ein riesiger Drache auf der Mauer blicken... mit Gutwallow auf dessen Rücken! Der Pfefferkuchenmann stellt ihnen mit dem Drachen eine alte Freundin namens Puff vor, und auf deren Rücken reiten die Fünf zum guten Magier Oogly Moogly, um sich dessen Rat einzuholen. thumb|140px|Das Schneewittchen vom JammerwaldIm Schloss von Oogly Moogly angekommen, werden die Freunde vom Magier freundlich empfangen, und nachdem die Turtles ihm ihre Geschichte erzählt haben, präsentiert er sie mit einer unvermuteten, aber freudigen Überraschung - nämlich Renets Zeitzepter! Oogly Moogly erklärt ihnen, dass die Sieben Zwerge vom Jammerwald (Sorrowood) es ihm verkauft haben, nachdem sie es angeblich an der Leiche eine Prinzessin gefunden hätten. Als die Turtles begreifen, dass Renet ihnen nach Moonsorrow gefolgt sein muss, regt sich die Hoffnung bei ihnen, endlich wieder nach Hause kommen zu können. Der Magier gibt ihnen bereitwillig das Zepter zurück, und unter Gutwallows Führung brechen die Turtles zum Jammerwald auf. Bald kommen sie an der Hütte der Sieben Zwerge an, und dort finden sie Renet tatsächlich vor, vollkommen zerrupft und mit ihren Nerven blank liegend. Ihre Stimmung hebt sich jedoch augenblicklich, als die die Turtles und ihr Zeitzepter wiedersieht. 140px|left|Die HeimkehrRenet kann den Freunden dann erzählen, wie sie es auf der Erde geschafft hat, ihrerseits mit dem Zeitzepter in Moonsorrow anzukommen, wo sie dann aber von den Zwergen geschnappt und zum Saubermachen ihrer Hütte versklavt wurde, zusammen mit unschöner Schikane und der Drohung, dass sie ihr Zepter nie wiederkriegen würde, sollte sie nicht ganze Arbeit leisten. Die Turtles geben Renet das Zepter zurück und bereiten sich auf ihre Heimreise vor, als die Zwerge plötzlich zurückkehren und sehr ungehalten auf die zusätzlichen Gäste in ihrem Heim reagieren. Renet aktiviert sofort das Zepter... und diesmal geht alles glücklicherweise glatt und sie werden alle in die New Yorker Kanalisation zurückversetzt, woraufhin Renet wieder fröhlich von ihren Turtle-"Freunden" Abschied nimmt. thumb|140px|Fröhliches Samhain!Damit beendet Michelangelo seine Geschichte, die Shadow sehr gut gefallen hat; doch fehlt eigentlich noch ein kleines Detail - nämlich was eigentlich mit Gutwallow passiert ist. Fieberhaft improvisiert Michelangelo und ergänzt die Geschichte, indem er erzählt, wie Gutwallow mit ihnen zusammen auf der Erde ankam, die Magie des Zeitzepters jedoch sein magisches Wesen durcheinander brachte und ihn so in eine Plüschpuppe verwandelte, und er damit in dieser Gestalt verbleiben muss, bis Renet wieder zurückkommt und ihn in seine Heimat bringen kann. Überrascht bettelt Shadow darum, auf Gutwallow aufzupassen, bis Renet ihn wieder mitnehmen kann, und endlich schläft sie mit der Puppe in ihren Armen ein. Als aber Michelangelo das Licht ausmacht und dem Mädchen ein "Fröhliches Samhain" wünscht, zwinkert die Gutwallow-Puppe mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln dem Leser zu... Trivia *Diese Geschichte ist ein Crossover mit Dan Bergers eigener Comicserie Gutwallow. *Das Märchen spielt in der Nacht von Samhain, einem großen irisch-keltischen Jahreszeitenfest, welches am 1. November gefeiert wird und an welchem die Menschenwelt mit der Welt der Geister und Elfen eng in Verbindung stehen soll. In einigen neuzeitlichen Deutungen wird Samhain oftmals mit dem später enstandenen Halloween (im Deutschen Allerheiligen) in Verbindung gebracht. *In der Story finden sich auch gewisse Elemente aus dem Horrorgenre als Verbindung zu Halloween und Samhain als die Nacht der Toten: **im Titel und den Zombies, inspiriert von Night of the Living Dead **der Vampir und dessen Gefährtinnen als Dracula und dessen drei Bräute aus Bram Stokers Roman Neudruckversionen *''Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Volume ***'' (IDW; 201*) (Farbversion) Siehe auch *''Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (Mirage) Kategorie:Comics: Tales of TMNT Kategorie:Crossovers (Comics) Kategorie:Comics von Dan Berger